


Beds? Pfft!

by fabulousinez



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Making Out, unfortunately it's just that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousinez/pseuds/fabulousinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is a teaser and Sousuke’s self-control goes to hell after practice. He also realises the importance of a bed.<br/><i>Based of this prompt  “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beds? Pfft!

**Author's Note:**

> My first soumako piece in seven months so the engines are a bit rusty. I still hope you enjoy :D

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed” - Sousuke growls, loud enough to only Makoto hear him.

“Like what?” - Makoto asks, tilting his head to the side, his green eyes very doe-like.

“You know like what” - he tsks, breaking their eye contact.

If it weren’t for the joint practice at Samezuka both their teams were having, Sousuke would already have had Makoto in a way he liked, making him an incoherent mess, trembling under him. Makoto would like that, he is sure of it. He had been rilling him up since the beggining of practice, his subtle look overs, the way he would bite his lips when Sousuke caught him staring, the way he stretched right in front of him, his muscles contracting much to both Sousuke’s pleasure and despair. Sousuke smirks. That feigned innocence of Makoto was nothing new to him. After four months of dating he could read him like the palm of his hand.

He endures it, though.

It is hard but Sousuke’s self-control prevails. After all, it would be a pain trying to explain why he was popping out a bonner in the middle of practice. But Makoto wouldn’t be left unpunished. Oh, how sweet could revenge be.

~

Practice ends with Momo crying because Gou once again mistakens his name and Rei exclaiming that the red head’s crying was far from beautiful. The hyper excited blonde, Nagisa, just keeps laughing. Rin and Haru stayed behind to race each other, with Ai timing them. Sousuke spots Makoto easily enough in the small crowd of people going towards the locker room. Tracking his plan in his mind, he follows after him.

It doesn’t surprise them the fact that they are the last ones remaining in the locker room. Sousuke smirks to himself. Now is the perfect time.

“Did you enjoy yourself today?” - he asks, suddenly embracing Makoto from behind, their heated bodies coming into touch, back against chest.

Makoto gasps in surprise, but his hands soon reach Sousuke’s and start tracing mindless lines. He chuckles.

“I guess I did” - he chuckles.

“You did, hein?” - Sousuke turns him around. They are now facing each other, and those green eyes are playful and daring - “Now it’s my turn to have fun” - Makoto’s expression changes as Sousuke smiles wickedly.

He kisses him forcefully, their tongues quickly finding their rythm. Makoto whines when Sousuke bites his lower lip and his hands venture under his shirt. His hands reach Sousuke’s dark hair and make a mess of his already messy air. The air is getting hotter, their breaths are coming harder, their bodies demand less clothes, more touch. Both of their recently put shirts are thrown carelessly to the floor and Sousuke picks Makoto up, pinning him against the wall. Their croches skim each other and the contact makes them hiss. Makoto craves his nails on his back, making him grunt. Sousuke feels his mind getting continuously clouded, Makoto’s kisses and touch fogging his judgement. His self-control had kept him in line during the whole practice and now it seems that it had run out after enduring a whole afternoon of Makoto’s teasing.

He feels hot and bothered and he knows Makoto feels it too. They don’t really need to make it to a bed. It wouldn’t be their first time in unusual places and would certainly not be the last. Plus it had been a while ago since they had such a good opportunity. He directs his kisses to the small spot under Makoto’s ear.

“Do you want to?” - he whispers, making Makoto shiver.

“Y-yeah” - the other breathes out, finding his feet once again on the ground.

Sousuke looks deeply into his eyes and goes forward for one more kiss. It is slower and kinder than before. Makoto sighs into the kiss, his hands going from up to his chest down to his navel, unzipping his jeans and stroking the headband of Sousuke’s boxers.

“Three out of five races doesn’t mean I need to treat you ramen, Haru! If it were fo –” - Makoto and Sousuke stop dead in their position - “What the hell??” - Rin screams from the door of the locker room - “Sousuke? Makoto?”

“Hi” - Makoto replies sheepishly.

“Wh – Ho – Whe – The fuck?”

Sousuke sighs. The cat was out of the bag. Rin would now not let them go unless full explanation was provided. Makoto has turned red. Rin is stammering some words, not really making sense. Haruka continuous with the deadpan expression. He sighs once again and wonders what he did to deserve such luck.

“I knew we should’ve made it to a bed.”


End file.
